You Just Got Burned
by RenIsMyShamanKing
Summary: Ren and Pirika. Some expect it, some don't. Pirika certainly doesn't. She doesn't want it either. But Ren does. What will he do to make it happen? Change? Ridiculous.... isn't it? RenxPili
1. Discovery

Ren was staring at the icy-blue haired Ainu girl, his usual smirked smeared across his face

A/N** The beginning is more like an intro from no ones POV. The actual story will be mostly Pirika's POV sometimes switching to Ren's POV. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Shaman King, like the rest of the worlds obsessive fans. I am now sad. **

Ren was staring at the icy-blue haired Ainu girl, his usual smirked smeared across his face. After months of denying it, he finally figured it out. He liked her. He wanted her. Now that he realized this he new he was going to get her. He was Ren Tao, and Ren Tao always gets what he wants.

Ren was raised to believe love and friendship made you weak, that is, of course, until he met Yoh. Yoh taught him love drove you to become stronger, and after a talk with his sister and a few glances at the Ainu, Ren decided it was time to stop suppressing his feelings. He knew it would be pointless denying his love. He could feel it was strong and true. But he was still a Tao, so it was almost guaranteed that he was going to go about this the wrong way. And he did.

Ren and Pirika were sitting in homeroom one day at school and Ren decided it was time to get his feelings returned. Overconfident, as always, Ren strutted right over to Pirika and sat down in the chair next to her, still with that smirk on his face. After homeroom was math, and it was held in that same class room. He knew Pirika needed help in math. She was scraping by with a C, and he was an A+ student. She would definitely need help eventually, and he would be right there, the one that would give it to her.

When she saw how confident he was, she would most definitely be impressed. And when she saw he had good reason to be confident, she would be eating out of the palm of his hand, worshipping him like a God, just like the rest of the female population of that school.

Pirika POV

I was sitting, talking with my friends in homeroom/math, until the worst thing possible could have happened. I am talking SERIOUS misfortune. Ren Tao sat next to me. Usually I am a very happy person. My onni-chan calls me annoyingly happy sometimes. I like to give everyone a chance. But I just can't stand Ren Tao. He is arrogant, conceited, and way too confident. You could sum it up to an arrogant bastard.

My friends all love him for some reason. They just like the way he looks. I have to admit he is really good looking. And quite sexy, but I really don't care. Maybe if he were NICE he would be okay. But he isn't, and I really don't know why all of my friends are so jealous of the fact that I live with him.

"What do you want, Ren?" I asked wearily.

"Nothing! Is it a crime to sit next to one of my friends who I know needs help in math? I am just here to offer some," he stated, of course with a smirk on his face. All of my friends sighed with a look of want on their faces. Unfortunately, that just made his smirk grow bigger. I was just annoyed.

"Ren, I'm not an idiot. I may need help in math, but I don't want it from you. I know you just want to show off. Or you want something," I looked at him, expecting him to tell me what he wanted.

"Ah, Pirika, I'm the best help you can get," he reminded me. I just snorted.

"Then go help yourself to some humanity," I advised him sarcastically.

Ren frowned and left. Pirik rolled her eyes.

"Pirika!" one of her friends exclaimed.

"What is it Samire?" I asked.

"Why did you do that? Ren Tao likes you, and you turn him away!" I just gaped at her.

"Ren Tao does not like me! And even if he did, who cares? He is arrogant and overconfident. He thinks he is the best thing ever, and trust me, he's not! I live with him. I think I know him," I finished, turning back to my work.

"But Pirika!" whined Olivia, "It is sooooooo obvious he likes you!"

"Ya, do what we say, and we will prove it!" declared Amanda. I just rolled my eyes again.

"Fine, but that doesn't change the way I feel about him," I warned. They just nodded eagerly.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

I can't believe I am going through with this! They want me to seduce Ren. Well, not seduce him, exactly, but something like that on a more minor scale.

I did promise I would do what they said though…….

Oh but why Ren?? They want me to minorly seduce him, then attempt to make him jealous!

This all seems a little cruel for the guy. I mean, sure, he isn't the greatest guy ever, but if he does like me, this is going to be hard for him. It would be for any guy out there!

Oh well. Here it goes…..

**I am so sorry this chapter is so short! Trust me. The next one will be longer! I promise!**

**Remember……..REVIEW PLZ!!**


	2. Confrontation

A/N Don't own shaman king

A/N don't own shaman king. Don't have to rub it in, do you?

Chapter 2

I walked by Ren's table when the bell rang, making sure he was looking by chatting loudly with my friends. When I was sure his eyes were up and looking at me, I started to swing my hips seductively and flip my hair, making it all look natural. I laughed when Amanda raised her eyebrow, giving me the signal.

I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. He was staring at me, mouth slightly open. His eyes had this glazed to them.

Okay. The score did not look good. Friends one. Me zero.

I quickly rushed out of the classroom with my friends. Apparently they saw Ren's face too.

"See! We told you!" gushed Olivia. The other two nodded. I sighed.

"I don't know you guys….." I trailed off. They just gave me knowing looks.

"Lets just wait for lunch, shall we?" suggested Amanda. The other two just raised their eyebrows at me with a smile on their faces. I just nodded with a grim look on my face.

Lunch came and my friends and I sat down at our usual table. We knew where Ren usually sat and we made sure his table had the salt. I didn't know why yet, but they did.

"Okay, Piri. Go over to Ren and ask if you can borrow the salt. When he says yes, lean down and reach across the table to get it, because we all know that he won't hand it over to you. Then add a little bit of indirect flirting," instructed Samire. I began to protest, but she just glared at me.

"Go," ordered Amanda. I nodded robotically and prepared myself.

I walked smoothly and seductively over to Ren's table. He was sitting alone since Yoh was outside with Anna and Horo was walking around the gardens with Tamoa.

I cleared my throat once I got there. He looked up, looking annoyed. Then his expression turned to confusion when he saw me.

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

"Hey Ren," I said, my voice as smooth as I could make it, "can I borrow the salt?"

He just nodded.

"Thanks!" I leaned over as far as I could to grab it. I figured out why Samire wanted me to on the way over. I guessed it gave him a good view.

I guessed right. I heard him gulp as he looked at me. I took my time reaching for it. When I drew my hand back, holding the salt, I made sure to accidently brush his hand with mine. I heard him shiver.

_So far so good_, I thought.

"By, the way Renny, "he looked startled by his nickname, "Ya, get used to the nickname, that is what I am going to call you," I winked. "Anyway, what I was going to say was, you were right about the math. I do need help and I think it would be a good idea for you to help me. After all, we live in the same house, and as you said, you are so good at it. So, will you help me?" I asked as innocently as I could.

He just nodded dumbly. "S-sure," he stuttered. I smirked on the inside, but made sure I just smiled. I turned away and walked back to my table. For once, I wore the smirk not him.

Ren POV

Wait, did I just stutter for that girl. And I was speechless! That is not me! I would have just played it cool and smirked. Damn right she needed my help! But all I could do is dumbly agree! Ugh, what is that Ainu doing to me??

The slightest glance at her makes me mesmerized, and what she just shot me had me completely off at dream land. I can't believe I let myself get so out of hand.

But how is it possible that she rejected me? All the girls LOVE me. And I don't blame them. I am perfect. I am powerful, strong, sexy, smart and, like I said before, SEXY!! WHY CAN'T SHE SEE THAT?? Pirika, with her big eyes, flowing hair, lovely figure, angelic face, a smile that lights up a room…. Where was I going with this again? Oh right. HOW CAN SHE NOT FALL FOR ME?? Does she have a defective brain?

I see her over there, laughing with her friends. Maybe I should go join them. Ya, maybe I will…..give her another chance to realize just how perfect I am…

Pirika POV

Okay, that was, unfortunately, a success. Okay. Friends have two points. I have zero, still. And apparently so did Ren.

"I could see his face form here! It was completely blank, like he was dreaming up a storm!" laughed Amanda.

"Well, I'm not surprised, with the plan YOU gave me!" I pointed an accusing finger at Samire. "Though, I think I went a little to far. You know how you told me to 'indirectly flirt with him,'?" They all nodded.

Olivia looked worried. "Pirika! We meant very little, hardly noticeable! Just a bit more than a little and I don't know what he would do!"

I looked frightened. "Well, do you think giving him a nickname, and then telling him I really wanted his help on my math was a bit too much?" I asked. They all sweat dropped. (A/N come work with me people. You know what I mean!)

"That depend on what the nickname was…" Samire stated grimly.

I looked sheepish. "Umm, I think it was Renny…." I looked down at the table. They all just shook their heads and began to laugh.

"That is really going to get him going on you! Who knows what he is going to do now!" laughed Amanda.

"I do!" said a scared looking Olivia. She was pointing behind me. We all turned and saw a smirking, confident looking, and at the same time nervous looking Ren strutting towards us.

A/N** Still short, but I thought it was a good cut! PLZ REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE!! AND IF THERE ARE ANY SCENES YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, TELL ME, VIA REVIEW, AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT HAPPEN! **


	3. Rejection

A/NI do not own shaman king

A/N**I do not own shaman king. I am still trying to get over it, so STOP RUBBING IT IN!! OH AND I AM ASHAMED OF ALL OF YOU! WHAT DO YOU GUYS HAVE AGAINST REVIEWING?? I LIKE TO READ REVIEWS! IT GIVES ME CONFIDENCE AS WELL AS IDEAS, SO PLEASE!**

**Now, l****et's just continue with the story, shall we? I believe it was chapter 3.**

Pirika POV

Ren sat down right next me. I really had no idea the hell was going on. I heard a faint giggle coming from the right. It was Olivia. Thank god she was doing it quietly. There was no way Ren on my other side could hear it.

"What can I do for you?" I asked curiously. Samire raised an eyebrow at me. Clearly she was trying to tell me the game was still on. I rolled my eyes, but nodded. "What can I do for you, _Renny,_" I corrected myself. I shot a glare at Amanda who was trying very hard not to crack up right there.

"Actually, I believe we have a study date today," he smirked. I gagged, but concealed it well.

"Act innocent," Olivia hissed in my ear. I sighed.

"What are you talking about? I just asked you to help me with math!" I said, making my eyes go round. I could hear my friends snort. It was my turn to smirk now. But my victory was short lived. Ren started talking again.

"Well…y-Ya, b-but…"Awwwww I was making him stutter again! How cute! He actually seems human now! But then his smirk returned. Oh well. That was short.

"Hey, I am just giving you a favour. I thought you would have jumped at the opportunity to say you had the honour of going on a date with me," his snobbish voice returned. I turned towards my friends and gagged. They laughed. I turned back to Ren-or _Renny-_wearing an angelic smile.

"But why would I say we are going on a date when we obviously aren't?" I asked, trying my best to sound innocent and cute. "And what makes you think that it would be an honour? I thought you were only human, and all humans deserve to be treated as equals," I stated. He looked completely flustered. I made the great Tao Ren speechless. This day deserves to be remembered. Oh yes, most definitely.

His smirk returned, though not as confident as before. "Well then, I guess I am just a tutor now, and tutors deserve to be respected, don't they?" He said with his eyebrows raised. He got up and walked away. The minute we believed he was out of earshot, we all burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"That was too good," Olivia confessed. We all just nodded in agreement and laughed some more.

Today was definitely a huge success.

Ren POV

What was I thinking?! I was stuttering again! Ugh!

I also don't understand how she refused to call our little study session a date! There is something wrong with that girl! As well as me. I am so affected by her, and I don't know why! If this is a side effect of love, then I am really in deep shit.

Maybe after school I can have a talk with Jun….

--

"Jun?" I asked, knocking lightly on her door. She looked up from the book she was reading.

"Ah, little brother! What brings you to my room?" She asked curiously, with a smile on her face. I blushed and looked down.

"Ohhh, is the great Tao Ren blushing? Who is she??" yelled Jun, quite enthusiastically. Now I could hardly control my embarrassment!

"Stop it Jun! I just have a few questions…" I trailed off. My sister was grinning like a lunatic.

"Of course, of course! Have a seat!" she exclaimed. I sat down across from her. "Now, what are these questions?" she asked.

"Well, first of all, do you promise to not make too big a deal out of it?" I asked wearily, She nodded vigorously. I looked sceptical, but I continued anyway. "Um, okay. My first question would have to be, why does love make you do things you can't explain?" I mumbled nervously. Jun laughed.

"That is the whole point brother! It is unexplainable! But I can sort of give you an idea. If you really love someone, like truly feel for them, then you will treat them differently. They mean enough to you that, even YOU my dear brother, would treat them kindly. You begin to notice things about them, that others would never give a second thought about. You would begin to really appreciate very aspect of them," Jun finished thoughtfully.

"Are things- let's say stuttering- normal?" I asked gaining a little confidence. Jun just laughed, once again.

"Of course! Stuttering only makes you human. If you are completely taken away by someone, then if they say something that catches you off guard or they dazzle you- let's ay by a stunning smile- you might lose control and need to think of something to say, but you are still too befuddled to really get it through." I nodded. This was making sense.

"Now, will you answer one of _my _questions?" She asked. I nodded. "Good. This is my question. Who is this amazing girl who actually succeeded in warming my brothers cold heart?" she asked teasingly. I groaned.

"Jun, it's terrible! I just fell completely in love with the one girl who can't stand me!"

"Anna?" Jun asked, confused.

"Okay fine, the other _one girl_ who can't stand me! Happy?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, you didn't give me the name!" stated Jun. I sighed.

"It's Pirika okay!?" I blurted out. I blushed when I saw my sister smile.

"Ah, the Ainu. Now tell me, just so I can see the degree of your love, what do you like about her?" I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous question. I loved _everything _about her!

"Jun, that is a silly question! I love everything about her! The way she smiles, it's so gentle yet enthusiastic. It is like being in the presence of the purest angel. Her laugh is like the sweetest music. Her hair flows so elegantly. It is so soft and silky. Her eyes sparkle with determination and innocence, yet they seem so fun loving and excited at the same time. Her body is perfect.." Jun snickered but Ren continued anyway, "…and graceful. She knows how to stand up for herself. She is confident and insecure at the same time. She knows who she is and isn't afraid to be herslef, but is worried that poeple won't like it. She is a beautiful angel. She would never let anybody make her do something she doesn't want to. She is the one of the two females I know who is not afraid of me or afraid to stand up to me (Anna being the other, of course)," I looked off into the distance dreamily, thinking about all of these things.

Jun laughed cheerfully and clapped her hands together. "Brother, you are most certainly in love, and I have a feeling that this one will last forever. Your first and your last! I guess someone as cold as you could only fall in the deepest love. Tell me one more thing, please. How do you feel around her?" I rolled my eyes again. Jun was now leaning towards me, earnestly.

"Well, whenever we accidently touch, like our hands brush or we bump into each other I get an electric shock that runs all through my body. My brain goes on hold for about 5 minutes! Every time I see her with another man, I just want to strangle him and grab her. Whenever I see her trip, I want to run over to catch her, but she always catches herself. I am jealous of all her friends and everybody who goes near her, even the teachers! I am extremely protective of her. But I now know she doesn't like me. I talk to her, sit next to her and ask her out, and every time she turns me down." I sighed, feeling completely rejected.

"Ren, how did you talk to her?" Jun asked cautiously.

"Like I talk to everybody, and it wasn't easy! I need to be collected and cool, like always!" I exclaimed. "Why? Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Yes! You need to approach her with tenderness and kindness. I know you are a soft person, you just hide behind the façade father made_ for_ you!" I grimaced. I knew I could never get rid of the mask now. It was my reputation, no matter how much I hated it.

"You need to change into your real self. I am sure she would like that one much better. Soft yet powerful and determined. And don't assume she will like you. Cockiness is something girls hate. When a boy thinks he can get any girl he want, girls get really annoyed," Jun said with a raised eyebrow. I looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought they like confidence…" I said doubtfully.

"We do, we just don't like conceited men," She laughed. I looked down.

"Oh, and she knows I really like her now. Damn friends of hers! They are really smart…" I trailed off.

"What did they do?" asked my sister.

"Well, they gave Pirika some tests, to prove to her I liked her. They are really smart about stuff like that, I guess. Based on this anyway. When she did what they told her to, my reaction showed everything. I was especially lost, and surprised when she called me Renny, with that really innocent look. I fell for that one really bad. This is one thing I was never taught how to hide, so I suck at it," I finished dejectedly. Jun just gave we a sympathetic look and told me to do what she told me to. To change…

A/N** lets see the new Ren shall we? In chapter 4! Now, **review**, review, REVIEW!!**


	4. Help

A/N I am sooooooooo sorry guys

A/N I am sooooooooo sorry guys. I made a promise to myself never to do this, but I am unfortunately putting an authors note in the middle of the story. Once again, really, very sorry. But this is **VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU EVER WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER**. I need at least 5 more reviews. If you are up to this chapter and haven't reviewed, just do it now. I only need 5. Now don't think that a lot of people are going to oblige and completely ignore this, because that is not the case. 5 people will be the saviour of this story. Oh and by the way, I will only accept reviews with more than 5 words, so it might end up being more than just 5 reviews. I am sorry if you think I am being picky and pushy, but I want to know if anybody even really cares about this story.


	5. Embarassment

A/N Chapter 4

A/N **Chapter 4!! Please review. I am frankly ashamed of you guys! What's wrong with you? Please review!! I need the help! Flames are fine! Good, in fact.**

**There are two people I can really thank:**

**Kuro the Happy Emo and stylacarling1129. They reviewed nice reviews and helpful reviews. And a really long and encouraging review (thanks stylacarling1129!)**

**Ok, chapter 4!**

Ren POV

Okay, I knew I could do this. I had to do this. If I could do this, I could get her. But I know it's going to be hard. I need to almost completely get rid of this façade. Jun was right. She always has hated that whole cocky thing I had going on.

Damn it! There she is! I need to start. Start showing her who I really am.

Okay, here goes nothing….

Pirika POV

Why didn't Ren show up last night? I really need help on my math! I am seriously failing. Ugh!

And I kind of wanted to see him…… NO! STOP RIGHT THERE PIRIKA! There is no way you can want to see him! That isn't right. I mean, I know he is sexy, hot, well muscled, smart, a good fighter and all of that (even if they are all huge turn-on's), but he is also conceited, arrogant, self-centred and all…UGH! Definitely huge turn-OFF's.

Wait, he is walking over. Oh great. He's walking over. I wonder what he wants……. Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough.

"Hey Pirika," Ren greeted, sitting down.

"Um…hi?" I replied. Though it was more of a question. What happened to all the smirks?? What happened to all the arrogant remarks?? WHAT HAPPENED TO REN TAO!! OH MY GOD!

Breathe Pirika, I reminded myself. He just got here. I am sure he will do something arrogant very soon. Don't worry.

"I just wanted to…. Apologize," I think he grimaced at the use of the word, but I'm not sure, "for not helping. You know, with math. I had to talk to my sister about something really important."

Ok. He had to talk to his sister and that's why he couldn't help me. Good reason. Especially if it were important, like it apparently was. But what I don't get is WHY HE IS APOLOGIZING! The hell?? Ok, breathe.

So apparently I'm not getting any arrogant remarks….

"I promise, tonight I will be there," he said determinedly, though I don't know why, and walked away. I looked down at my paper and scrunched my eyebrows together. This was odd. It was like something made him change all of a sudden.

He talked with Jun…Jun is nice and sweet…Ren must have asked about something…Jun said the answer might be to change… This all makes sense! But what did he talk to her about….

Ren POV

"I just wanted to….apologize," I grimaced slightly at the use of the word, but I don't think she noticed, "for not helping you yesterday. You know, with math. I had to talk to my sister about something really important." It was true. Pirika was very important. "I promise tonight I will be there," I assured her. I saw her look down at her paper as I walked away. A very confused look crossed her face. Was I really that bad? If I even did something as small as apologize, people start thinking something weird happened to me?

Jun was right. I could see her now, not filled with hate and dislike for me, but more filled with confusion and… what was that other emotion in her eyes? Happiness? Satisfaction? Did she hate the old me that much?

Oh well. This really won't be easy. I am so used too the old me that…things might slip.

I sat down in my normal seat in the class room. The teacher was explaining the Pythagoras to us, and it made tons of sense. It was so easy!

I wonder how Pirika is doing with this? I looked over at her. She had confusion written all over her face. Not like this mornings, with my change of attitude, but more a frustrated confused. I will have to cover this tonight..

"Mr. Tao! Would you like to answer the question? If so, then please, the question is on the board, not on Ms. Usui's face!" I blushed a deep, deep crimson at the remark. I hid my face. No one can see the Great Ren T- oh right. I'm not that great. I am just like everybody else. Come on Ren! Remember that! Stop being so cocky and arrogant!

Ugh! This isn't going the way I planned! I glanced over at Pirika. She had a smirk on her face! Why? Oh right. My feelings for her were pretty much just announced to the whole class! That is, if any of them are smart enough to understand Mrs. Pan's remark. But wait…..Pirika is blushing! How does she blush and smirk at the same time?! That is amazing! I mean, her face, so angelically carved out of porcelain, could have two, opposite emotions on her face at the same time!

"Ren Tao! Look up front! Pirika is a lovely girl," lovely? More like beautifully gorgeous, "but the question is still not on her face! Eyes. Up. Front!" The teacher announced exasperatedly. She rolled her eyes and turned back the board. And I turned back towards Pirika. Now she looked more embarrassed. Her face looked so beautiful all red and modest looking! I love her so much…

Pirika POV

Why is he still staring at me!? He has been staring at me since he sat down! God! I could feel my face heating up.

No! Don't let it Pirika. Make him think you have no idea!

"Mr. Tao! Would you like to answer the question? If so, then please, the question is on the board, not on Ms. Usui's face!"

My face went a faint pink. That was while using all the control over my emotions I had. But I had to admit. It was quite funny. I felt a smirk make it's way to my face. HA! Ren Tao! Who would have thought!

I let my eyes sneak a peek at his face. I was dark red. W-o-w! The great Ren Tao, blushing! It is actually…kinda cute the way he is trying to hide it.

Stop it Pirika! You just called him cute!

Well he is!

But don't think it!

But it's true!

OMG! I am having a freaking argument with myself in my head! What is wrong with me??

"Ren Tao!" Wow, he was getting in a lot of trouble today! First staring at me, and now what? "Look up front!" Oh no… "Pirika is a lovely girl, but the question is still not on her face! Eyes. Up. Front!"

Now I turned tomato red. Who wouldn't? Staring at me twice in a row! Damnit!

But did she just call me lovely? As if! I am not that lovely. Maybe a little pretty, but lovely?! I just kept my eyes on the text book… which I couldn't read…damn I need help! At least Ren promised he would be there tonight. Ren is a lot of things, but not a promise breaker.

No, he has too much a sense of honour for that.

I was so relieved when the bell rang. I ran out of the class, still looking down, but I felt a hard wall in front of me. Wait, did I just run into a wall? Oh well done Pirika!

But wait, is the wall breathing? Did it just go "oomph"?

I looked up. This was not my day.

My eyes connected with yellow, tiger eyes. I could tell they looked concerned, and….embarrassed? But wait, that's not right.

Oh, never mind. There is the annoyance. That's better.

"Look where your going! Jeez!" Ren exclaimed in a haughty, annoyed tone I had come to know. His eyes suddenly turned panicked.

"I mean, you could have hurt yourself! Wait. Did you hurt yourself? Um…. We can go to the nurse if you did!" Was he flustered? Did he just ask if I was ok? Damn…..

Ren POV

I felt a warm, soft something run into me. I looked down. There was Pirika. Looking all flustered and confused.

She looked up and I couldn't help but look into her icy blue eyes. They were simply hypnotic…

Crap, I was hoping to avoid her after that whole scene.

Hold on! Was she hurt?

Well, there wouldn't be a chance of that if she hadn't run into me, now, would there?

"Look where your going! Jeez!" My haughty voice had returned. Even to me it sounded annoyed. I kinda _was _annoyed! She could have watched where she was walking.

I realized what I just said. Oops! My bad! I have to stop doing that! She could be hurt!

I can't believe I got annoyed at this angel, when she could be the one that is hurt!

"I mean, you could have hurt yourself! Wait. Did you hurt yourself? Um… we could go to the nurse if you did!" I was acting completely flustered.

This can't end well.

I was right. A confusion was instantly apparent on her features.

"No, I'm fine… All I did was run into you Ren." An evil smile adorned her face. "Are you hurt Renny?" She practically purred. This was not helping. I could feel her whole body up against mine. I am pretty sure after this I am going to need a new pair of pants.

Her eyes flickered behind me for a second. She dropped her pencil case. I would have gotten in for her, but I could hardly move. She had me too flustered. Plus, she started to go down to get it anyway. I felt her go down slowing, sliding against my body.

When she got low enough, I moaned. It wasn't any better on the way up either. I swear, I would have to run to the gym after this.

It is times like these I am glad they had showers installed. Especially since, the heating tank was broken. Nice. Cold. Water.

I heard a few giggles behind me. Of course. Her friends were there cheering her on. I would need to have a little talk with them eventually…

"Renny, are you ok? Do you need anything?" I am POSISTIVE that she knew her voice sounded seductive. How could she not?? How I wish she meant other things…

"I'm…fine," I managed to gasp. She shrugged and turned to leave. She turned around, and as she did so, her ass rubbed against…well, I think you can guess. All I can say, is my moan was hardly hidden.

She turned back around. Ok, this was getting completely unfair!

"Are you sure? You sound a little ill. Like your too tense." She grinned evilly at me. Oh ya. She knew exactly what was wrong.

"No," I gasped again. "I just need a cold shower and-,"I stopped abruptly. Did I just say that out loud?? She laughed. A beautiful, musical laugh. I sighed. I did say that out loud.

"Wow, Renny," she purred again, "I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you!" Then she skipped away towards her friends. But not without turning around. And we all know what comes out of that. Uh huh. A big fat, even louder, moan.

She turned her head have way, flashing we a seductive smile. Pirika new the rules of the game we were playing. And I knew she would play it well.

So this was it. It was officially a game. She would do everything she could to try and make me crack. Why? Because she could. Because I had no will power against it. I was new at this, and she just held to much of my soul and heart in her hands. She would be amused. I would be….aroused.

**Thanks guys! Please review! I like reviews! I would have gone on longer, but I thought it was just a good place to stop! So the game continues in the next chapter… Who wins? And how long exactly will it take? Hm… questions, questions. And the only way to find answers, (or just more questions) will be to continue reading! Yay!**

**Luv all you guys!**


	6. Weakness

**These messages get on my nerves. All they do is remind me again and again of the pain that none of this can ever be mine! Boo hoo.**

**Well, here we go. This chapter is sort of a filler. But it is good, because it shows Ren's inner turmoil. This will be short, but I am going to start writing the next chapter right after this one. This just deserved to be a chapter of it's own. **

Ren POV

Damn! How do people do it??

It is only lunch, and already it's all slipping. I thought it would be dead easy! The Great Ren Tao can do anything! That was what I was taught. So, it must be true.

But if I can do anything, why can't I do this? This morning, it was pretty easy. Putting up with the fight inside, having the tougher, arrogant side trying to beat through. Why can't I keep a hold on it? It keeps slipping through the cracks

My façade keeps coming through. It's still a big part of me. I can't keep it down.

_Flash back_

_Some big oaf bumped into me._

"_Hey, sorry Ren!" said someone behind me. I didn't know who it was._

"_Just watch where your going or you will be buried 6 feet under! That is if they can find any remains!" I threatened. How dare that touch me?! _

_Oh shit! Did I just…Damnit! This isn't going too well…_

Things like that have been happening _all day! They won't stop!_

I need more will power! It's like my heart is a block of ice and I thought I could hurry up the melting process.

True, every time I see Pirika, my heart soars. But every time she is gone, it crashes. Every time I see her laughing with another guy, it freezes my heart. But every time she walks away and smiles in my direction, the ice melts and it goes all warm.

These were not feelings I knew. These were not things I understood.

Jun told me to change. So I'm changing. But Jun never said it would be so hard. She never said that I couldn't just switch!

I think I will go home for lunch…

**Later, at Tao Mansion…**

"Hey, sis," I grumbled. She was waiting for me, of course. I don't know why, but she was. "How did you know I was going to come home for lunch?"

"Well, I knew you would take my challenge head on, not realizing how anything so small could be difficult. You would be confident you could do it, you would later be corrected and be burned out, then you would come back to talk to me!" She finished with a beam. "Well, the last part was wishful thinking, but my wish came true! So, tell me what happened!" She said excitedly. God, how can girls be so perky!?

"Well, I started out fine. I didn't realize I was so bad! I do one nice thing, and Pirika, and everyone else for that matter, started looking all confused! So, I continued like that the rest of the day (until now) and the other side of me keeps coming back! You never said this would take so much time and effort! Of course I am willing to do it, but this could take a while. And Jun, I want to be with her now!! Of course I knew even with the change that will never happen. She declared the games officially started today in math, but Jun help me!" I blurted out. She had a confused look on her face.

"Ok, so what are these games…" I blushed

"Well, it's pretty much her seeing how much will power I have. Which can't turn out well. She's killing me! She knows I like her! What's with all of this?"

"Did you tell her up front that you like her?" Jun asks the most absurd questions.

"Of course not! That would be a waste of time. She already knows I like her. Along with the rest of the math class…." I mumbled the last part quietly.

"What was that last part?" Jun asked. Again, as if I would answer that!

"Nothing, never mind," I told her quickly. "But what do I do?" I wailed. Wow, that's a first.

"Well, you could always tell her straight up. It makes you seem less like a coward. Have you offered to help in school-,"

"OH MY GOD! I have to go back to school!" I yelled and ran out the door. I grabbed my backpack from the entrance and flung it over my shoulder.

My mind was a battlefield right now.

So I need to actually tell her how I feel?! God this could be difficult. Well, I have another idea. I won't tell her how I feel. But I will do….

**I am bad at cliffies, but I thought that one was ok XD. Please review!**


	7. Realization

Yay

**Yay! I have a new beta reader! Hahahahaha! I LUV U STYLACARLING1129!! Tee hee! yay! Ok! ****By the way, I have changed my mind, it is no longer mostly pirika's POV, but mostly Ren POV now. Ren is the one who is getting the funny things happening to him XD Still some Pirika POV though, don't worry.**

**Over and out! On ur mark, get set, READ!**

Ren POV

I know what I have to do. I need to tell Pirika! If she see's I'm trying, she may give me some credit for that, and she can always help me! She is, after all, like the pure angel of bubbly politeness in the school. Ask anybody! 

I walked through the doors of the school, looking for her. I spotted her walking out of the lunch room.

"Pirika!" I yelled, waving my arms. Why must everybody looked so confused? IT'S NOT THAT UNUSUAL THAT I AM BEING FRIENDLY! Is this the effect I have on people? Confusion? Whatever.

I finally got to Pirika. At least she was waiting for me instead of running away.

"Hey Pirika," I started.

"Yes Ren? What is it?" she asked curiously. Her face turned to one of panic. "Please don't tell me you have to cancel tonight's study session! I really need it. You see, I-, " I cut her off. It was so cute when she panicked. But did she need help that badly? I smirked.

"Don't worry about that. I don't need to cancel anything!" I was getting nervous now. Did I really want to do this? This could be awkward. "I just wanted to tell you that-," Saved by the bell. How cliché. "I have to go. I am going to be late. Can't have that!" I laughed nervously. I started to run.

"Ren that was only the first bell. We have five minutes!" She yelled after me. Whatever. Now that I have thought about it, there is no way I am just going to say it.

After all, what am I going to say? "Hey Pirika, just to let you know, I am going through a hard time. I am giving my personality a complete make over. Want to help? I know truly and deeply that I am gentle and sweet, so lets fix me together, ok?!"!! As if! That would be beyond awkward. But knowing her it would probably work.

No. I need a plan for this. I need to plan out what I am going to say.

I know! I could ask Yoh! Where was he? Probably at the Onsen. I think he dropped out of school. Oh wait no, that was Horohoro, and he went back to the village. Yoh went to that other school with Anna.

Ok, so I ask Yoh. And if that doesn't work, I ask Anna. She would definitely help.

On second thought, why don't I just go to Anna. Yoh has never had to have any experience with girls. He has always had Anna. Hell, he was practically given Anna! She just had to say yes!

But then again, if I just wing it, and do it now, then she won't be confused or disappointed during the study session if I am nice or I lose control. Better off just tell her now. But I don't want to sound like an idiot! Then again, I already do, so whats the point in waiting?

Man, I am being indecisive. Didn't Manta once say you had to be decisive to be a good shaman? Well, screw that book!

Well, here is my final decision…I think. I will tell her now! I hope. Unless I chicken out again. Which I won't! I hope.

Ugh! This can NOT go well.

Pirika POV

What was the deal with Ren before? He was going to tell me something then ran away.

Hehe, that was quite funny.

But seriously, what was he going to tell me? That he liked me? I don't think so. He already pretty much told the whole class! I still can't believe Ren Tao would like me! Whatever. He would probably find it a waste of time and breath to tell me something I already know.

The thought of that made me blush though.

Oh! The teacher almost caught me not paying attention. Better look down like I am taking notes!

That's better. Now, what was he going to tell me?

It doesn't matter. I will squeeze it out of him during the study session.

"Miss Usui!" Damn! I looked up. "Please pay attention!" The teacher turned back to white board. Crap. Maybe next time, I should remember to move my pen.

When the bell rang, I ran out of the class room after grabbing my stuff. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a pair of tiger eyes. Was he following me? Whatever, I don't care.

"Ummm, Pirika?" Ha! This could be good. Maybe he is going to tell me now! I decided to get my flirt on. Maybe it would make him tell. Maybe it would make him forget. Maybe it would…

"Yes?" I urged. I batted my eyelashes. Not cheesily, but in an innocent kind of way.

"Um…er…uh…you see…the thing is…"

I shifted my weight onto my left leg, letting my hip swing. I straightened up casually. Let's see where this takes us.

"Don't forget your math textbook!" He squeaked. I nodded slowly. Then he ran away. Was his voice cracking? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I have never heard Tao Ren squeak.

If this is how he his every time he try's to tell me, this could be harder than I thought.

Ren POV

Ok Ren, you can do this. Forget about the first time you tried to tell her. Forget how you ran away. Be confident.

Confident, not conceited. Got it.

Pirika is in History right now. So I just need to stand outside her door and wait for her class to be over. Than god we were let out 5 minutes early!

I started studying the floor, and looked up when I heard the door open. What my eyes found were a pair of beautiful ice blue eyes. Hypnotic eyes.

"Ummm, Pirika?" Oh Damnit! Why can't she let go of the game, just this once. Just when I am about to tell her something that is hard enough for me to say already!

"Yes?" she urged. I watched her eyelashes move gracefully up and down. Not in that cheesy way, but a way that brings on a look of pure innocence.

"Um…er…uh…you see…the thing is…" why can't I get it out?

Do you know what? I think I will wait for this. No sense in doing it now! I mean, she obviously isn't going to let the game go. I think I'll just…

"Don't forget your math text book!" I squeaked. I SQUEAKED?! Crap! I saw her nod her head slowly like she were talking to a 5 year old. I just ran away.

That's it! How do people do this?! It's just not fair!

I slowed down as I got far enough away. People started bumping into me as they tried to get there things.

"Watch it," I growled to one guy. He stared at me with a scared look and ran away.

"Oh, look it's, _Renny_," I heard a girl say. I whirled around. No one can call me that but Pirika.

"Hey Samire, Olivia, Amanda," I mumbled. "Don't call me Renny! Only Pirika can do that!"

"Awwww," They said in unison.

"That's so cute!"

"Completely adorable!"

"Honey, you got it bad!" I'm not even sure who said which comment. That was creepy.

"Wait. I need to talk to you guys!" I yelled as they turned away. They turned back towards me with an evil smile.

"I was wondering when this would happen," cackled Samire. So she cam up with this plan! Damn her!

"Guys-,"

"We're girls," Amanda corrected me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you are," they shot me death glares. I needed their help, so I stopped.

"Sorry, but I need your help on two things," I told them. They looked confused.

"Well, two things, and an explanation for another. Which do you want first?" I asked. They were all going to be hard to explain, so I let them choose.

"Explanation," Olivia decided. Excellent.

"Well, I have noticed every time I do something not rude, just friendly or neutral even, everyone gives me a confused look, like I did something strange. Why?" I yelled the last part. I was really worried about that one.

They just giggled.

"Well, Ren. It would seem people don't understand why you are acting so far from your usual self. We are all used to the Ren who says things in a snap, and is bad tempered. The one who is angry at you before you walk in the room. The one who is arrogant and conceited. When they see you act so differently, they get confused," she concluded. I nodded taking it all in.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked warily. They nodded with an apologetic smile.

"No wonder Pirika hated me so much," I whispered to myself.

"Ok, now what are your questions?" Amanda asked.

"Well, first, will you please tell Pirika to stop torturing me? That move this morning was just so cruel! I seriously had to go take a cold shower after that!" I blushed. I didn't mean to go _that _far with my explanation.

They all just giggled, again! What is up with these girls?

"But why? I thought you liked it when she was like that," Samire grinned.

"That just leads me to my next point/question. I don't mind it too much," I blushed again. Stupid hormones! "except when I am trying to tell her something. Which I am now. And that leads me straight to my next point. What I am trying to tell her. I need your help for this. And it may take a while." They nodded, up for the challenge.

"Ok, as I'm sure you and the rest of the student body has noticed, I am trying to change. Why isn't it working too well? And I still have one more question after this," I finished hurriedly.

"Well, Ren, I get the feeling, your attitude when you started was 'I can do anything so I should be able to do this. This will be easy I am Tao Ren' am I right?" I nodded. She got it spot on. "Ok, so that means you aren't changing, you are still your old self, challenging your abilities. Your first step, is to let go. Let go of all that arrogance, and start fresh," Olivia said gently. I like these girls. They at least tell the truth. Even if that was a low blow.

So I am not really changing, I am challenging my abilities. Is that why it is so hard? How many times had I told myself that this should be easy for someone like me?

Too many. That stops now.

I know now that this would be hard for anybody. Just changing like that. Hopefully it will be easier now that I have admitted to it. I really hope so, otherwise I am in for one hell of a time.

"And what is that last question?" Samire asked. Oh right.

"Well, you see, I have been trying to tell Pirika about this 'change' but I don't know how. Every time I try, I chicken out and end up saying something really stupid. Last time I tried, I SQUEAKED out some random answer! Ya, and then I ran away. I am tutoring her today, and I want her to know what I am doing, so maybe it will help her stop being so confused over my behaviour. So this leads me into the question. How do I tell her? And, along with that, will you help me change? You now, help me get her to like me?" I finished hopefully.

"Is Tao Ren asking for our help?" Amanda asked with mock shock. I glared at her.

"I believe he is," Samire answered. I turned my glare in her direction.

"All right Ren, we'll help you. But in the end it is still up to her if she likes you or not," she warned me. I nodded gravely. This was important.

"Were you planning on telling her now?" asked Olivia. I nodded again.

"Then we are going to have to make this quick, 'cause here she comes now," Samire pointed out. I gasped.

"Crap! Help me!"

"Alright! First, you tell her how you feel," She glared at me when I opened my mouth to speak. I shut it. "Then you tell her that you are changing for her, because you have now realized that it is wrong how you treat people, like you are their superior, which you are not!" she pointed out forcefully. I simply nodded.

"After that, you warn her you might slip up, because you are new to this and you are still…well…you," Amanda added. I glared at her, but nodded.

"Now go!" Olivia ordered. They shoved me towards her. When I looked back, they stuck their tongues out at me. I think they are going to enjoy ordering me around.

"Hey Pirika," I greeted her.

"Hey Ren!" She looked behind me, no doubt silently asking her friends if she should torture me today. By the looks of her face, they told her not to. Thank you!

"Um you see…" I started. This is going to be hard to explain.

**A/N Hope you liked it. Next chapter, study session! Now, I don't know if you want me to put in the explanation he gives her for his 'change' or if you want me to start after that. It is up to you, but if I don't get any answers, then I am deciding and you guys will just have to deal with it! XD if I get mixed results, I will go with the vast majority! So, to get your way you are going to have to actually put that lavender button and REVIEW!! Yay!**


End file.
